


Not Always Peaceful

by LayWright



Series: OFF OC Drabbles [1]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: off fangame stuff, tags will update eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that who I think it is?”</p>
<p>Danny pointed ahead, seeing another Elsen down the hall who was beginning to look very frantic. Right… That must be the guy. He’s heard about him… What was his name…? Skyler? Yeah, that’s right… Skyler… One of the many sugar addicts of Zone 3…</p>
<p>The one who killed Matty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always Peaceful

                “Is that who I think it is?”

Danny pointed ahead, seeing another Elsen down the hall who was beginning to look very frantic. Right… That must be the guy. He’s heard about him… What was his name…? Skyler? Yeah, that’s right… Skyler… One of the many sugar addicts of Zone 3…

The one who killed Matty.

Skyler looked around with wide eyes, his mouth was moving quickly as he muttered over and over again. The twins watched for a silent moment, watching the other Elsen look around before his eyes finally rested on them.

“Y-You… You two…!” Skyler called out to them and began awkwardly limping towards them. Danny scowled, ready to take action if the other tried something. “You… Do you have any sugar? I need sugar… Give me sugar…”

Danny tightened his grip on his knife, taking a step forward with a look that says he is ready to fight. “Alright, Daren! You just let me handle this asshole and I-“ He was cut off by a hand was held out in front of him, stopping him. The twin with the scarred eye looked confused for a moment, and slowly, he turned to glance at his twin brother.

He felt a bit of fear.

Daren was staring down at the ground, his hand lowered and tightened into a tight fist. His expression had darkened, and his eyes were filled with absolute rage. “I’ll deal with it…” He heard him whisper, and Danny was still not used to hearing his brother speak clearly. Danny just slowly nodded, eyes wide and he took a step back. It was better to stay out of this…

“Why…?” Daren murmured, walking up to Skyler, who stopped at the question.

Skyler narrowed his eyes at the other. “Why…? Why what!?”

“You… You killed Matty… Do you remember him?”

The sugar deprived Elsen gave Daren a confused and frustrated look before shaking his head. “I-I don’t care! I can’t deal with this right now! I _need sugar_ damn it!” He shouted, patience running thin as he reached out for the other.

Daren didn’t have time for this.

The quieter Elsen tilted to the side slightly, avoiding the others reaching arms before delivering a quick kick to the chest, sending Skyler stumbling backwards.

Before he had a chance to recover, Daren was there, punching him as hard as he could in the jaw. Skyler was down, and Daren took that chance to crouch next to him and punched him again. And again, and again, and again.

“Do… Do you realize… What you’ve done…? Because of you… Matty is dead…” Daren said between punches, then grabbing Skyler’s tie and pulling him up a little. His expression was no longer blank as it usually was. Eyebrows now furrowed, an angry scowl on his face, and tears pouring from his eyes.

“IT’S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT TOFFEE IS SO BROKEN! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY HIS LIFE IS IN RUINS!! I WON’T FORGIVE YOU! THIS IS FOR TOFFEE!” Daren was screaming now, slamming his head down onto the ground several times before he felt someone begin to pull him back.

Daren thrashed, dropping his knife as he continued to yell. “D-DANNY… LET ME GO… LET ME GO…!”

But Danny ignored him and walked in front of the other, wrapping his arms around his brother to calm him down. “It’s alright… I don’t want you to burn… Okay…? Just take a deep breath… That asshole isn’t worth it…”

Daren just dropped his head on his brother’s shoulder, his own shoulders shaking as he sobbed heavily. He felt Danny rub his back, trying to get his twin brother to relax. “It’s okay… It’s okay… Let’s just leave him… Alright?” He whispered, hearing Skyler groan in the background.  


Daren lifted his head and nodded slowly, allowing Danny to help him up after he retrieved his knife. Danny took his brother’s hand and began to lead him away from the now unconscious Skyler. Daren cast one last look behind him, then turned back.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I owe people Laywright drabbles but it's been a while since I've had the inspiration to write.
> 
> But here's a sad drabble for my friiiiend. o7o


End file.
